headset
by p0l-anka
Summary: a one shot story of how Kanda and Allen ended up together with the help of a battery-emptied mp3, and a nagging Lenalee. YULLEN.


**_ONE SHOT, ENTITLED 'HEADSET'_**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own everything, excluding the characters.

* * *

The sun is ready to set in an hour, and yet Kanda Yuu is still sitting comfortably in the tatami'd floor of the activity room of the Black Order Academy. Marie and Chouji already went home after practice, leaving him there for his joy.

The corridor outside is noisy with the chatter of the walking people as usual, but Kanda cannot hear them anyway. Not that he's deaf or anything like that, he's just busy listening in the mp3 player ear phone'd on his ears.

He's swaying his feet in the rhythm of his favorite band. His eyes were close, so he didn't noticed when Lenalee went inside the room, dragging a suddenly blushing Allen inside the activity room.

Lenalee was saying something at the frustrated looking Allen. While Allen was busy with trying to shut her mouth with his hands, his blush deepening. But Kanda never saw nor hear anything of it, because of the loud, rock music coming from his headset.

But to God-knows-what, the music suddenly died out. _"Hn? What happened?"_ Kanda thought, looking closely at the mp3 on his hand. _"Tch. What a fucking useless gadget."_ Kanda curses mentally. He glared at the now battery emptied mp3.

Kanda's good mood suddenly went down the drain when Lenalee's loud voice caught his attention—"Oh Allen, will you please stop being a sacredly cat. You like him for ages already. Its time for you to tell him on what you feel." Lenalle burst out in a nagging voice. Kanda was frozen immobile, sitting on his spot. _"The sprout is in love? With whom?"_

"No. Please Lenalee, lower your voice! I'm begging you, if Kanda hears you-" Kanda noticed that Allen's voice is higher than usual.

"I don't care, its better if he hears us anyway. For Pete's sake! Will you stop covering my mouth already? Just look at him, Allen. He's not even moving there since we came in. He won't hear us, he's got a headset on his stupid ears." Kanda went rigid, he was dead sure the two were looking at him now. He's just lucky that the two can't see his face, _"Wait, did she just called me stupid?"_ He was suddenly annoyed again, but his curiosity is telling him not to move.

"No, Lenalee. You don't understand-"

"I don't understand what, young man?" Kanda smirked, even he can't do anything when Lenalee is angry as this.

"I can't tell him. Lenalee, I can't! he'll kill me for sure!" Kanda frowned, wondering who the fucking guy is. Is it Lavi? He was suddenly pissed. _"Goddamn you. You stupid fucking rabbit."_

"No he won't. I swear he's always looking at you every time he thinks we're not looking at him. I always do caught him red handed." Lenalee explained in a monotone voice, which is not a good sign. She's pissed for real now.

"B-but-" The bean sprout is stuttering. Even without looking, he was dead sure the bean sprout is blushing cutely right now. _"You fucking rabbit, I swear to God I'll kill you for real tonight." _Kanda Yuu is in rage right now, his hand was shaking uncontrollably.

"No buts, Allen. I'll bet my new iPhone, he won't kill you so tell him already." Lenalee tried to persuade Allen, but in no avail. _"This bean sprout, what did he see in him?" _Kanda gritted his teeth.

"Lenalee, please listen to me first. I knew you just want to help. But, I really just can't. if I tell him now and rejects me, I'll be hurt. I admit I do like him, I really do. But just thinking that I won't be able to talk to him again hurts already. I really appreciate your concern, but I just-" Kanda didn't hear the last word. He strained his ears but the bean sprout never said a word again. His shoulders went slump, _"So the bean sprout likes the fucking rabbit that much, huh? Damn, that hurts."_

"But you like him too much it hurts already. It will do you good if you tell him." Lenalee said in an almost defeated tone.

He waited for the bean spout's response, but the bean sprout didn't say anything anymore. Damn, he never thought he would be hurt this much. He never thought that he never had a chance with the bean sprout since from the start. He sighed, hurts like hell, maybe he should get out of here now…

"You idiot! Why won't you just listen? I already told you a million times that Kanda likes you too! The feelings are mutual and yet… what's wrong with the two of you? Argh!, this is so frustrating. Fine, do whatever you want!" Kanda was shocked. Him? The bean sprout likes him too?

Lenalee stomped out of the room angrily, "Lenalee, wait! -Ow!" the bean sprout suddenly fell hard on him, which cause the head set to fall out of his ears. His mp3 cluttered on the floor with a thud. Still in shock, he looked at the bean sprout in his lap. The bean sprout was blushing veet red.

Still in shocked on what he heard, he just arched his eye brow, "What the fuck are you doing, you idiot bean sprout?" Kanda growled.

"So-sorry, Lenalee pushed me too hard and… and…" the bean sprout's ear went red too, "My name is Allen! You moron!" the bean sprout suddenly and run into the door.

"Oi! Wait!" Kanda shouted but the bean sprout is already gone, "Tch."

* * *

Later that night Kanda Yuu stood on the front of the door of the bean sprout's apartment. Lenalee was overjoyed when he told her that he heard their conversation this afternoon. She also asked him if he likes the bean sprout and when he said yes, she gave him her copy of the bean sprout's apartment key with no question.

He looked at the window, the lights were closed. The bean sprout was probably asleep already. He looked on the street to make sure no one was around before coming in. He smirked, damn, he's acting like a thief.

The house was dark but he walks in ease despite that. Heck, he knew the layout like it was the back of his hand. He stopped on the last door in the wall. He listened carefully, it's still quiet.

He opened the door quietly and stopped on his tracks. There, on the middle of the room lies the sleeping bean sprout. He smirked, _his bean sprout._

He locked the door when he came in, and quietly walks towards the bed. The bean sprout murmured in his sleep when he sat down on the bed.

Kanda just sat there for a long time, just watching his bean sprout contentedly as he sleeps. He adjusted his jacket. Damn, its cold tonight. He looked at the bean sprout again before sliding himself in the blanket. He was sure the bean sprout won't wake up anyway.

He smiled his rarest smiled. He never expected that it was him that the bean sprout likes. At first he thought it was Lavi. But then again, something like this that he had never expected had happened. He sure was a lucky guy.

He likes the bean sprout for a long time now. Ever since their first meeting, where he even accidentally kicked the living daylights out of the bean sprout when he thought he was a spy from another judo house. He smirked, reminiscing their first meeting was so fun. Lenalee even gave him a few beating on that day too when she learned on what he did on the new transferee. And he can't do a thing to her because she's still a woman and he's afraid of Komui too.

He looked at the bean sprout who was still asleep. He turned on his side to have a better view. Maybe he won't wake up if- he leaned down. The bean sprout's warm breathe were tickling his face. He touched his lips with the bean sprout. Oh, too soft. It felt good. He kissed the bean sprout again. This time the bean sprout stirred and turns on his side. Facing away from him but still hasn't waked up.

"Oi, bean sprout. Its me, Kanda." He blew puffs of air playfully on his ears, trying to wake him up with teasing. The bean sprout growled, probably irritated. He smirked, "You sleep like a dead. So damn cute." He leaned down again and ghostly kissed the bean sprout from his ears down to his neck.

"Hmm… Huh? W-what?" Allen suddenly jerked up when he saw him and tried to scramble away. But to his futile attempt, Kanda had already wrapped his arm tightly around his waist. "Ka-Kanda? W-what are you doing here? How did you get in?" the bean sprout was veet red again, his hair bed-ruffled. _So damn cute._

"Got tired of watching my sleeping bean sprout. So, I woke you up." Kanda said nonchalantly. Stating the obvious.

"Did you… just kissed me?" Allen squeaked.

"Damn right, I did." Kanda smirked, enjoying himself with the bean sprout's embarrassment. The bean sprout looked at him in horror. "What? You don't believe me? Fine then." He kissed the bean sprout fully this time. The bean sprout tried to push him away, but he would take no for an answer. So he used his weight to dominate the bean sprout's struggle.

He broke the kiss, "Does it feel good, or bad?" He asked, giving the bean sprout time to answer. But Allen just looked at him, looking like a tomato now. "Stop blushing like that. I'm trying to restrain myself, bean sprout."

He sat up, letting go of the bean sprout before he lose control of himself. He leaned on the head board. "You're unusually quiet." He said before taking the bean sprouts hand. Intertwining it with his.

"What do you want me to say?" Allen pouted out.

"Here." He took a bracelet out of his pocket and slides it in the bean sprout's wrist. The bean sprout looked at him, perplexed. "Don't you dare throw it away. It's a symbol that I'm yours."

The bean sprout wheezed, "You… knew?"

"Yup. You're just dumb that you didn't listened to a word Lenalee said. See, I'm not angry, and I won't kill you either, you idiot bean sprout. So, can you be mine from now on?" Kanda smirked for the nth time with the bean sprout's cute pout.

"How can you proposed while insulting me, baKanda?" the bean sprout punched him playfully in the arm before sitting in his lap, smiling.

"Its one of my sexy side. And I'm dead sure you will like it anyway." He smiled before kissing his bean sprout again. The battery-emptied mp3 fell on the floor with a loud thud from his jacket.

* * *

**END.**

I need your reviews. i mean, i need your encouraging reviews, Is it good or not? thanks ^^

* * *

**PLAGIARISM ISSUE**

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers **without** consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, **I will hunt you.**

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them **have** permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM **NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER** FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


End file.
